


мαğįс вøøκş

by Ikal



Series: Writing Prompts - Probably all musicals [1]
Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: M/M, Suicide, bit of fluff at the end, prompts, sort of angst?, yeah...
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-31
Updated: 2017-12-31
Packaged: 2019-02-23 16:44:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13194306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ikal/pseuds/Ikal
Summary: Michael Mell usually hated having to clean the attic. Once upon a time, there were too many better things to do. Things such as watching porn, or playing video games with his best friend Jeremy.Jeremy...Oh right. He's the reason that Michael didn't mind cleaning the attic. Its not that they weren't getting along. They made up after the whole "squipcident" and they both have been pretty happy since. Well, Jeremy was. He was too oblivious to his friend - best friend, mind you - pining over him. No, it was a far worse reason. Far darker.Jeremy was dead.---------Or, Michael wishes for his friend back (in a way...) but its not quite what he wanted. However, he wasn't specific.Remember: Be careful what you wish for. It may come to you in unexpected ways.(T for slight language and suicide)





	мαğįс вøøκş

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: You come across a magic book that, whatever you write in it will become reality. What's the first thing you write?

Michael Mell usually hated having to clean the attic. Once upon a time, there were too many better things to do. Things such as watching porn, or playing video games with his best friend Jeremy.

Jeremy...

Oh right. He's the reason that Michael didn't mind cleaning the attic. Its not that they weren't getting along. They made up after the whole "squipcident" and they both have been pretty happy since. Well, Jeremy was. He was too oblivious to his friend - best friend, mind you - pining over him. No, it was a far worse reason. Far darker.

Jeremy was dead.

Car accident. Few days ago too. His father survived with a few broken ribs but Jeremy hadn't. Michael had wanted to scream. Scream at Mr. Heere. He wanted to scream that it wasnt fair. Jeremy wasn't the one driving. He shoudn't have been the one to die. However, he knew it wasn't fair for Mr. Heere either. He had just lost his son to a drunk driver who lived too. Michael wanted to scream at him as well.

Back to the present, Michael started moving boxes filled with clothes his mothers insisted on keeping.

"Reminders." They'd say. Reminders of what, though? A childhood with the one person he loved more than life itself? Yeah, but that person is dead.

As Michael kept moving boxes, and other things, out of the way, he saw a faint glowing light underneath a pile of clothes. Pushing the clothing out of the way, the teen noticed a thick book. It was big too. The glowing had disappeared by now, leaving Michael to question if it was ever really there. The cover of the book was a soft leather-like material stained with a wooden, brown coat. The pages were yellow and torn. Ragged at the edges too. He opened the book, curiousity glinting in his dark eyes. The first, yellowed page held a simple sentance, written in black ink.

"What do you wish for?" Michael read aloud. He flipped through the pages and saw different wishes on them. Others actually wrote things down.

_**A life. - George E.**_

**_I wish my mother was healed. - Alexander H._**

**_Jack Reacher books. - Aaron B._**

**_A wealthy Husband. - Angelica S._**

****Were a few. A lot of the wishes were selfish but, then again, thats what a wish is. Selfish. Michael shrugged and turned around, looking for a pen, pencil, anything. Spotting a pencil on the broken nightstand behind him, he reached over and grabbed it. The point was pretty dull but it would still work.

"Others have tried it. I wonder if it really works?" Michael mumbled as he wrote a simple sentence down. Looking around, he sighed. Nothing. His sighed as he ran his hand through his black hair, stumbling back. Something felt odd. Taking in the mess around him, Michael decided he needed a break. Then, he rushed over to the ladder to get out of the stuffy attic.

The first thing he did once reaching the floor, was run to the bathroom. Looking in the mirror, he noticed how big of a mess he was. His dark brown hair was all messed up and his eyes were red. Why were his eyes red? It took him a few seconds to realize that he was rubbing his eyes constantly. All of a sudden, he grabbed the side of the mirror, thrusted it open, and revealed the medicine cabinet. The teen grabbed the first bottle he saw, shook it, and groaned. No more than 3 pills were there. He slammed it on the counter and grabbed the next. Only 1. The next. About 5 or 6. The next. Maybe 4? Then the next. Finally a bottle with 25 pills in it at least.

Unscrewing the top, Michael poured as many pills into his hands as he could. Some spilled onto the cold bathroom tiles but it didn't bother him. He popped all of the pills in his mouth and, turning on the tap, he swallowed them with water. He waited for something to happen, not bothering to turn off the faucet.

A few moments later and footsteps were heard coming up the stairs, calling out, "Michael? Why's the faucet still on?" His sister. She was too late however.

Michael's head started pounding and his limbs refused to listen. His lungs were being closed off and breathing became harder to do. The room started spinning and he didnt realize he was falling until his head hit the edge of the bathtub.

The last thing he heard before he blacked out was his sister screaming, "Michael! Mum help!" Then, all went black.

\---------

When he awoke, he found himself in a green, pastel forest. Everything, from the trees to the animals roaming around, seemed expertly drawn.

"Wait...what?" He said as he stood up. Before he could question anything and everything else, he heard someone sniffling. Walking towards the sound, he wondered who it was and where  _he_ was. He turned the corner of some trees to see a boy laying under a willow tree, muffling his crying. The boy looked awfully familiar.

"J-Jeremy..?" Michael called out, quietly. The boy hushed and sat up abruptly, catching Michael's gaze in his own.

"Michael..?" He asked but as soon as he figured it was him, he jumped up, yelling, "Michael!" He bolted into his friend's arms and both started crying of happiness.

"Am I..Am I dreaming?" Michael pulled away suddenly.

"No, youre-" Jeremy froze. You could pinpoint the exact point when his heart shattered. "Youre dead Michael.."

"I-I am..?" A horrified look crawled its way onto his face.

"Did you...Michael did you kill yourself?" He nodded sadly in reply. "Why?" He sounded more sad than angry.

"I missed you. Okay? A lot."

"Just missing your friend doesnt mean you sh-" Michael cut him off.

"No. You dont understand. You were never really 'just a friend' to me. You never saw it, but, god, I've been pining over you for so long. I fucking love you man. I'm  _in love_ with you." Jeremy chuckled softly. God, Michael loved that laughed.

"Well, smartass, you arent as smart as you think you are. I've loved you for so long too. And you haven't noticed." Michael when red. What? However, before he could ask, Jeremy's soft lips were being pressed against his own. You know, he could get used to this.

\---------

Julia Mell was cleaning out her son's room, tears threatening to spill. Just the day before, he overdosed, taking his own life. Julia's wife, Erin, was away at work, but she was still grieving. Her boss offered her time off but, due to money shortages, she refused. Their daughter, Naomi, decided to still go to school.

"I have to tell Micah's friends..okay? I'll be okay, Momma." She had said.

Now, Julia was left in an empty house. Her parent's always said that she was the child who could see ghosts and feel spirits, but, Michael's spirit wasn't there. And she cried thinking how fast he moved on.

As she was cleaning, she saw a glowing light in the corner of his bedroom. She moved closer to see a book, no longer glowing too. She picked it up and read the first page.

"A book for wishes, huh? I wonder...where'd he get this?" She wondered aloud. Flipping through the pages, she noticed a lot of people wrote wishes in it. Then, she got to the most recent one. If tears werent pouring, they were now. She covered her mouth as she read it.

**I wish to see Jeremy again, no matter what it costs me... -Michael M.**

**Author's Note:**

> 1\. Who sees the Hamilton reference?  
> 2\. Does anyone else know/like Jack Reacher books?  
> 3\. I think the prompt was to be happy but no. I said no (to this)
> 
> (Oh and Eacker got a life...Philip's life...)
> 
> Tell me what you think! Did you like it? No? Why or why not? Remember, Comments are more appreciated than Kudos! Thanks!


End file.
